


Protect You

by alotofphandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, but cute, human!Cas, sam helps out, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stupidly brings now human Castiel on a hunt and he gets badly hurt.</p><p>Rated Teen and Up for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

It had been weeks since the brothers were on a legit hunt. Ever since Cas became human Dean wanted to stay by his side at all costs and if that meant giving up on cases then so be it. All these desultory hunts were driving Sam insane, he needed action. He had seen patterns of a possible werewolf in Ames, Iowa and he needed Dean by his side; and if Dean had to go then so did Cas.

 

But Cas wasn't an angel anymore, so when he got in the way and the werewolf slashed his chest, he bled. He bled a lot. Dean watched as Cas fell to the ground and immediately went for the werewolf, shooting it right in the heart, anger and worry clouding his brain. They carried the fainted Cas into the Impala and Dean didn't even worry for a second about the blood getting on the seat. He sat in the back with Cas, holding his head and trying not to lose it. If he was dead, Dean was over with.

 

As they approached the bunker, Cas' eyes warily blinked open. A state of languor flushed over him as he looked up to see tear filled green eyes, being the cynosure of his world. "Damn it Cas.." He groans, pressing his lips to Cas' forehead. "Don't do that, ever again." Cas nods, a bit confused. He looks down and see his shirt covered in blood and suddenly he realizes the sharp pain in his abdomen. Cas goes in and out of consciousness as Dean and Sam pull him inside and set him on his bed delicately. 

 

"Go get bandages." Dean demanded of Sam. Sam followed orders and ran out to grab them along with the first aid kit. Dean cut off Castiel's shirt and grimaced at the sight of his torn up boyfriend. When same came back with everything and a wet towel, Dean gingerly began cleaning up the cuts. Thank god, they weren't too deep. The brothers carefully cleaned out the wounds making Cas wince once and a while but he was still pretty tired. They didn't think he needed stitches or anything so they bandaged his chest up to stop the bleeding. Castiel stared up at Dean once he finished, watching as Dean ran a hand through his hair.

 

"..Fuck.." He sighed, jaw clenched. 

 

"Watch him, Dean. I'm going to go make dinner but I think he might have a concussion..." Sam told him, shaking Cas' shoulder to make sure he stay awake. Dean nodded and sat down on the bed. As soon as Sam left, Cas watched as Dean shoved his face in the hands, leaning over.

 

"Dean..." Cas mumbled. He didn't answer. "Please don't be mad at me..." This caused Dean to shoot up.

 

"Mad at you?! Of course I'm mad at you!! You couldn't just stay out of the way! You had to try and be a big hunter, well guess what Cas, that's not your job! When I tell you to stay out of the way on hunts, I mean it. Stay the hell away! God damn it, why don't you ever listen?! It's like you just ignore everything I tell you! God, just... whatever." Dean's voice sounded like nails in Castiel's head. His eyes begin to flood with tears as Dean slams the door. Cas listens closely as Dean stomps away and eventually Cas hears the bunker door slam shut. Hearing that, he burst. Tears streamed down his face and he didn't even care how much it hurt his chest to cry. Dean had yelled at him before but nothing like that. Dean blamed him for everything and walked out on him.

 

"Cas?" Sam shouted, running in the room. Cas opened his eyes to see a blurry Sam. "What's wrong? Did Dean just shout at you?" Sam asked, frantically. Cas just nodded, continuing to cry like a baby. Sam tries to hug him without hurting him but Cas just shies away. He lays on the bed and turns the other way, trying to calm his sobs. "He's such an idiot.." Sam groans getting up and pulling his phone out. He stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Sam dials Dean's number and waits for him to pick up.

 

"What do you want?" Dean answers, voice harsh. Sam could hear the sound of muffled sound of rain and the humming of the Impala, realizing that Dean had driven off, probably to stay at some motel in town. 

 

"Dean! You can't just yell at someone like that, let alone Cas! You know he's sensitive! You know how seriously he takes things..." 

 

"Well, I'm angry! Okay Sam!" Dean huffs, parking the car on the side of the road. "I was just so terrified I was going to lose him because of me being stupid enough to let him come on that hunt."

 

"Dean... Cas doesn't think about that. He doesn't know that you were scared and worried for him. He just thinks you're never coming back for him and that you're furious with him." Sam listens as Dean sighs, realizing how much he fucked up. "Get your ass back here Dean. He's bawling his eyes out." Sam tells him.

 

"I'm coming don't worry.." Dean hangs up the phone and throws it to the passenger side. He sighs loudly and presses his forehead against the steering wheel. "I'm such a screw up, can't even keep a former angel safe." Dean sits there for a moment until he remembers that Cas is crying his eyes out in the bunker. He starts the car up and quickly turns around, speeding all the way back to the bunker. 

 

He slowly opens the bunker door and sees Sam at the table on his computer doing whatever he constantly does on that thing. Sam looks up to see Dean standing at the top of stairs. "Dean.. He's in his room still." Dean nods and steps down the stairs and begins walking to Cas' room, crying noises echoing through the hallway. Tears pricked at Dean's eyes; he'd never heard Cas cry like this. He didn't even think he'd ever seen Cas cry and if he had, it was never his fault. But this time, it was completely his fault. Dean approaches Cas' door and reaches for the door handle. He tried to open the door but it was locked making Dean frown. He reluctantly knocked and heard Cas' sobbing try and calm.

 

"Sam?" He choked out.

 

"No.. It's me, Cas. It's Dean." Dean said through the door. "Please open the door.."

 

"Go away..." Cas squeaked out. Dean's heart ached as he listened to the choked words and sniffling.

 

"Castiel... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself. I didn't keep you safe and that should've been top priority. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm not mad." Dean apologized, hearing Cas hiccup and try to calm his choked sobs.

 

"You told me you were mad. You said I was the screw up." Cas whimpered. Dean shook his head even though the other man couldn't see him.

 

"No.. You aren't a screw up. Cas, I was just mad that you got hurt. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you... Especially now that you're human." Dean confessed, not one to blurt out his feelings. Cas sniffled once more and wiped his face. He stood carefully, walking towards the door. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly to see a hopeful Dean, searching his face for answers.

 

"I love you too..." Cas whispers and Dean smiles down at him. Cas opens the door a bit more and Dean steps forward with his arms open slightly. Cas walks forward, wrapping his own arms around Dean's body. Dean gingerly held Cas in his arms, making sure not to squeeze him too hard. Dean stepped back, leading Cas to his room and both of them curling up under Dean's covers. 

 

"I'm sorry I got in the way.." Cas says, fingers tracing circles on Dean's chest.

 

"No. I'm sorry I didn't protect you enough." Dean say seriously. Cas leans up and kisses Dean's cheek without saying another word. They both smiled, their breathing slowing down as they melted into each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
